


白河夜船

by Puelche



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>送给某肉铺老工及老司机！<br/>主要cp：麦迪文x莱恩   麦迪文x洛萨<br/>隐藏cp：莱恩x麦迪文   莱恩x洛萨<br/>指导思想：放飞自我。终极目标：开船开车。<br/>私设有，ooc慎！<br/>若有不适请及时点叉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	白河夜船

Medivh猛地睁开眼，浑身的血如掺了火药般炙灼，他大口喘气，但喉咙只能发出嘶哑的气声。在刚才的梦境里他失去了自己未来的国王Llane。梦境的碎片在脑海中闪了一闪，Medivh想起来他没拉到Llane的手，于是Llane被充满整个世界的的火海吞噬，火海深处似乎有什么东西在疯狂大笑。然后他又一次体会到了失去一部分自己的感觉，像是灵魂被滚烫利刃削去一片。又一次。

其他内容Medivh已经记不清了，每次醒来，这些梦的记忆就像被击碎的陶瓷，纷纷从回忆的滤网空隙中掉下去，掉到作为星界法师也不知道的地方。然而Llane在烈焰中消失的画面和呼喊在脑海里刻得生疼，疼得他眼泪一下子涌了上来。他痛苦地按紧了疯狂跳动的太阳穴，这一定又是一个疯狂的梦境——

“Med？”一个紧张的声音从门口传来。

Medivh收住手，抬头发现Llane穿着睡袍端着一个盛着瓷碗的银托盘站在门口。头依旧很疼，疼到他认为自己的脸色一定特别差，因为Llane也是一脸被吓坏的表情：“Med…你还好吗？”

这时Medivh才发现自己正半坐在有着金色流苏垂幕的大软床上，清晨的阳光斜照着在被子上投下温柔的颜色，自己身上穿着柔软的黑色睡衣。

最重要的是，Llane还活着。在梦醒后的世界里，未来的国王就在面前，带着一脸关切和紧张，急匆匆走进来把托盘放在一旁，坐在床边摸摸他的额头。在Llane的手掌覆盖上皮肤的时候，Medivh才真正意识到自己并未像梦境中那样失去Llane，眼眶再次泛了红。虽然Medivh觉得被虚假梦境影响而情绪激动的自己愚蠢透顶，但他还是一把抱住了正在低言安慰他的Llane。

法师是三位少年中体量最轻的一位，但这丝毫没减轻Llane被突然拥抱时感受到的力道：“喔……你要是和Lothar比试谁能更快地挤碎我的肋骨，那么你还得再加强一下…呃……训练。”

听了这句带着笑意的揶揄，Medivh稍微放松了些，但还是没放开Llane。就算是梦，失去重要之人的感觉也实在是无法让他很快平静。况且那种感觉是如此真实，如此令人…心碎。

“我梦见您不在了。”Medivh的声音带了点轻微的鼻音。

Llane耸了耸肩，取了个歧义：“唔，我今天确实是会不在暴风城里……”

“是那种‘不在’了。”

“哇哦，这话由你这个未来的星界法师说出来真可怕，希望这不会是预言……”Llane故意把声线压低，故意说着一些神叨叨的话试图营造出一种滑稽的气氛，希望能让明显是被噩梦吓到的Medivh好受一点。

Medivh并不说话，也几乎没听Llane讲，只是感受着Llane在说话时身体的轻微震动，Llane每发一个音节都让他更有回到现实的实感，他慢慢变得清醒而理智，逐渐回到平时的那个Medivh，然而他并不想马上把那个“愚蠢透顶”的被吓坏的“Med”赶出意识，而是任由它控制自己抱着Llane不撒手，惊慌的抽气也渐渐平静下来，只是纯粹借着深呼吸嗅着Llane身上的气味。

Medivh并不知道自己的气味是怎样的，但他知道他的两位好友身上充满少年气的气息并且由衷喜欢。有时他觉得自己有种类似灰烬的味道，也许是故纸堆里泡太久。现在，Medivh把头埋在Llane脖颈处，一边感受着Llane的话语和气息一边想着以前的糗事，试图让这些把自己心里最后的梦靥阴霾赶走。他想得太投入以至于突然为一件往事笑出了声。

笑完之后Medivh一抬头，正对上了Llane的微笑，Llane抬抬眉毛：“我们的守护者终于恢复正常了？我都开始背艾泽拉斯国家地理目录了。”

Medivh看着Llane的笑容，忽然那种巨大的失去感又攫住了他——Llane总归会死，而且很可能会先自己而去，他并没有继承像自己母亲那样巨大的法力。他不敢想象这个情况，然而另一种情景让他更痛苦：自己死去而再也无法保护Llane，无法保护自己重视的所有人。就算有Lothar，啊，那个忠诚到死板的小子，但如果Lothar不行呢？如果他来不及……？这些想法如同绳网一样紧紧勒着Medivh的大脑，他又觉得头部的血液像是烧了起来，然而手却变得冰凉。他突然急于找到一个能解救他的东西。哪怕是一时的逃避也好。

“不……Llane。”Medivh直视着Llane变得惊讶的双眼，然后在那双眼睛里看到了倒映的自己，将嘴唇印上了对方的唇。

Llane的唇由于刚才说了好些话而有些发干，Medivh毫不犹豫地伸出舌头舔了上去。Llane并没拒绝这个吻，尤其是当对方眼角红红地吻过来的时候，他们对此也并不是没有经验。Llane在Medivh将他的嘴唇舔过一遍时，顺势借着Medivh张开的嘴将他的舌头勾进自己的嘴里拨弄着，一如刚才劝慰时的温和，他本想以这个吻作为最后的安抚后就去原本既定好的出城巡视，然而他敏锐地感到Medivh今天似乎比平时更富攻击性和占有欲。Llane向后倾了一些，和Medivh拉开一点足以说话的距离，低声解释不得不离开的缘由。Medivh盯着Llane的脸，忽然翻起身跪在床上顺势把Llane摁倒，俯下身在Llane耳边说：“那么您应该知道答案是‘不’。”然后咬住了Llane的耳垂，并抓住一只Llane的手移到自己胯下——毫无意外的，那里已经硬了。

Llane还想挣扎，却被Medivh用另一只手施了一个无害的捆缚咒绑在床柱上，连带着屋子的门也“砰”一声关得死死的。

“……”Medivh的头埋得很低，额发垂下来挡住了脸。

Llane本想责备Medivh的任性，然而扭头却看见了对方抬起来的脸上的恳求和悲伤的神色。他靠得很近，Llane甚至能看见他绿色双眼中蒙上的一层水光。

“Med？”

“Llane，我们（we）会保护……”Medivh急急地冲口而出，就像那些词句自己有生命一样向外挣脱，然而他突然停住了，胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏。最后，他下定决心般一字一句颤抖着说：“我（I）会保护您，直到死为止，所以——”

这回轮到Llane吻了过去，封住了Medivh还没说完的话。  
====================================

Lothar端着托盘走进了这间再熟悉不过的房间，这间清静的休息室是北郡修道院里安置病人的最好去处——如果说躺在里面昏迷不醒的人算病人的话。Lothar总觉得昏迷这个描述有些刺耳的残酷，他觉得挚友Medivh看起来更像是沉睡，因为他能看见Medivh合上的眼睑由于眼球的转动而轻微震颤，Medivh一定在梦里。

Lothar放下托盘，银碗中的流食还翻着滚烫的热气。他将食物放在房间正中的小木桌上，看向躺在床上一动不动的Medivh。来照顾的修女们会时不时把Medivh调整为尽量舒适的姿势，好让他的肌肉能得到一些运动而不至于萎缩，事实上，只要食物能够及时摄入，法师体内的力量能够就维持身体的正常。这一度让修女们觉得很奇怪，就像是法师的能量有自我意识一样有意维护着躯体的运行。

然而修女们向Lothar报告说，沉睡的法师最近有些异样，看起来似乎是陷入深沉睡眠中的意识开始开始动荡，法师的肢体有时候会突然轻微抽动，甚至偶尔会梦呓，只不过修女们并不能听懂那是什么意思。Lothar得到这个消息 后探视得更勤了，这既是国王的要求也是自己作为好友的义务。

今天Medivh的呼吸有些急促，还含混念着一些模糊的词，让Lothar觉得下一秒Medivh的意识就会浮上来并让他睁开眼睛，他试着轻轻推了推沉睡的法师：

“Med？”然而他并没有得到回应，Medivh的意识依旧在梦境深处。

“……你什么时候才能醒来呢。”Lothar对着空气自言自语。他很会等待，但他并不希望这个等待看不到尽头。他担心Medivh就这么一直睡下去，然后在某一天——也许是自己等不到的某一天——停止呼吸。

眼下，Medivh的呼吸声异常清楚，甚至急促得像是……喘息。这种声音在Lothar的脑海里钓起一些隐秘的回忆，并让他的血液朝着下身涌去。

“……Llane……”在Medivh那些含混的呢喃中，他听到了他的国王的名字。并且注意到Medivh的下身和自己一样渐渐勃起。

Lothar完全回想起来，三人尚还年少时的一个傍晚，他经过一个高塔上的旧书室时，从门缝里泄露出来的声音也是Medivh的，也是这样夹杂着急促的呼吸和轻呼的名字。房间里的另外一个声音是谁，用城门上的石头都能想出来。那时他蹲在门边使劲咬着自己的指节直到嘴里弥漫着血腥味，他并不觉得自己受到了背叛而只是深深的失落和一丝难以名状的嫉妒。他爱他们，两个都是，Lothar相信那两人也知道，如果他们中任何一个向他提出要求他都愿意去满足。他无权去干涉两人是否喜欢彼此，但是Lothar希望自己不是那个被瞒着的人，被排除在看不见的地方听着自己也渴望得到的那些声音。后来他咬着嘴唇在门外走廊里坐下，听着门里传来的阵阵喘气和呻吟开始自慰，直到白浊的精液射得手上到处都是，和血迹混合在了一起。

Lothar猜想Medivh那天知道他在门外，在他把自己弄射后忍不住再从门缝里窥向两人的时，他确定他的视线和Medivh被操到高潮而涣散的眼神在一瞬间不小心对上了。但后来的日子里直到Medivh进入长久的昏睡，Lothar并没发现法师平时有什么应有的尴尬表现。

然而现在，Lothar仿佛觉得自己又回到了当年那扇门外，Medivh和Llane又把他排除在了他们看不见的地方。Lothar知道这次的“旧书室”只存在于Medivh虚幻的梦境，但他的失落和嫉妒犹如过敏一样再次发作，甚至比上次还剧烈以至于他快要掉泪。

“Forgive me…Med…”

Lothar将一个吻印上Medivh微张的的双唇，然后将舌头探了进去。他并不指望有什么回应，但他仍然想象着Medivh能够突然醒来，给他一个渴望已久的绵长的吻，或者在无意识中念出一句致命的咒语把他烧得灰飞烟灭。无数妄想在Lothar的心里鼓动起来，将平日里正直的骑士长面孔染上来自地狱的放纵颜色。阴茎在裤子里顶得发疼，使得喉咙里不自觉地发出苦闷的呻吟。

Lothar回头确认了一眼房门，便除下自己的衣物，躯体新旧伤痕遍布，这是身为骑士长的荣耀，现在这些伤痕都开始被皮肤上沁出的薄汗沾染，一些新愈的伤口开始刺痛。他跪坐在Medivh胯间，用手指沾了些刚才端进来的奶油肉汤为自己扩张，现在汤的温度正好。Lothar捧起Medivh的一只手放在嘴边亲吻，尽力想象现在为他扩张的是对方的手指，Medivh的手指和自己的不同，没有那么多老茧，伤痕也更少，他衔住Medivh的手指细细舔舐，每衔住一根便也往后穴中塞入一根自己的手指，等到后穴已经能够吞进三根手指的时候他亲吻了法师的手心。

他开始解下Medivh的袍子，手指顺带着抚过法师的身体。脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，耻骨，一点点向下，直到褪下裤带并将Medivh挺立的阴茎握在手里。Medivh的四肢躯干并没有像常年卧床人那样退化，而是保持了几乎和当年一样的身形。和Llane常年锻炼的结实肉体不同，Medivh的身体更细长匀称。天啊，他现在是如此想让这幅身体和自己紧紧相连，或许在下一次出战后就再也不能了。

他的前端已经开始分泌出透明的液体，正沿着竖起的柱体向下滑落。Lothar一边套弄着Medivh一边弯下腰亲吻爱抚着这具开始发热的身体，他不知道这反应究竟缘于自己的亲抚还是在梦境中和Llane的缠绵。

Medivh的喉咙里又发出一声含混不清的声音。  
====================================

Medivh热烈地回应着Llane，他感觉到自己体内有什么火红而狂烈的东西躁动得要从胸腔迸溅出来。两人的唇舌纠缠着互相挑逗对方直到双方都不得不气喘吁吁地寻求更多空气。

喘气间歇Medivh手上也没停，他完全压了上去，一只手捧着Llane的后脑勺，一只手解开白色睡袍的袍带然后将手探了进去。

“我会保护您。”Medivh轻轻念道，Llane知道这是Medivh为了让他安心而说的话语，于是他也用调情般的口吻说：“有没有更好一点的手段？比如把你的保护对象解开？”

Medivh眨眨眼：“您不喜欢我的魔法？”他的指尖有意无意地擦过Llane的乳头。

Llane知道法师又在玩偷换概念的老一套了，他必须小心地斟酌词句以免被对方抓住破绽：“我只是不喜欢你把我捆起来，这看起来像囚犯。”然后他想起来似的立刻补充一句：“——像其他的也不行。另外，之后如果你还想用什么小把戏的话，请先征询我的意见，守护者。”他故意把最后的称呼咬得很重。“好了，现在把我放开。”Medivh的小动作让他呼吸加重，还未被完全褪下的睡袍遮着渐渐抬头的性器，但是他感觉对方不用看也知道。

Medivh收回了那个还转着明亮蓝圈的捆缚咒语：“等您成为正式国王的那天，Llane，殿下，您就只能通过乌瑞恩之戒来命令我了。”他跨上Llane的腰，吻了吻对方的面颊，“但是现在我听您的。”

Llane被Medivh有些不甘的神色逗得笑了：“Med，你可以做你想做的，就像从前一样。你愿意听我的话，而我也愿意听你的，我相信你。”他将腰抬了抬，“所以刚才我就一直奇怪你为什么不早点这样做。”

Medivh的动作停顿了一下，露出了个不易察觉的狡猾笑容，然后一把将Llane半敞的睡袍整个掀开。他俩对双方的身体都很熟悉，Medivh也记得那些能够轻易让Llane陷入迷乱疯狂的敏感处，并用他擅长画法阵的手指和善于念咒的嘴唇侵略那些看起来普通或隐秘的部位，直到Llane大声呻吟着射出精液，将腰背绷紧并挺成一张反开的弓。那真是好看极了，Medivh心底有个声音在狂叫。

释放后的Llane紧绷的身体逐渐松弛，Medivh上前去亲吻他失神双眼的眼睑，感受着Llane的呼气喷在自己胸膛上。性事也是一种魔法，根植于万物的最原始的古老魔法，在Medivh看来，这种魔法不啻那些华丽的大型法阵。

现在这个魔法只完成了一半。Medivh拉过Llane的手伸进自己黑色的袍子下摆，抚上自己的挺立的性器上下摩挲，Llane掌心的温度让他忍不住打了个激灵，发出一声满足的叹息。很快他发现自己可以腾出手施展一个扩张的小法术，因为Llane从高潮后的迷醉中逐渐清醒过来并取悦他。Llane主动地伏在Medivh腿间将他的阴茎含入，并试图在口腔里所剩无几的空间里尽量挪移着舌头舔舐，这让他觉得腮帮有点疼。与此同时，Llane感到一种温暖的力量钻进了股缝，有力而温柔地替他扩张，一点也感觉不到难受。和这种魔法相比，自己的技巧实在是过于拙劣，Llane不由得担心自己并不能给予Medivh刚才给予他的那种程度。

很快他就打消了那种担心，或者说他后来根本就忘了。Medivh从他的嘴里退了出去，然后将他翻了个身，将自己卡进Llane的腿间。Llane还没来得及把从嘴角溢出的液体擦掉便被从后穴中插入的Medivh夺走了全部注意力。Medivh留了一个坏心眼——就像平日里的其他恶作剧一样——他并没有把Llane扩张完全就强硬地推了进去。Medivh把刚才的魔法控制在一个正好不会让Llane受伤但也不会让他很舒服的程度。

Llane感到自己的内脏从中被挤开，硬生生塞进了一个异物，还没等他适应过来这个异物便开始猛烈地抽插，身体也被压折到一个令韧带疼痛的程度，他下意识地收紧，于是他得到了一个短暂的停顿，同时听到了从上方传来的Medivh的呻吟。再后来他的嗓子几乎要哑掉：Medivh几乎是恼怒地开始新的冲撞，在反复摩擦肠道内敏感点的期间还施了一个魔法同时刺激着Llane所有其它敏感带。Llane无法承受这种爆炸式的快感，脑子里全是快感的尖啸，刺激过载后的眼泪一瞬间就被释放出来，刚才已经软下去的阴茎也被刺激得重新充血。

Medivh承认自己有些心急。但是，天啊他的灵魂从进入Llane的时候就爽得要飞了出去，他很满意于刚才在魔法上做的小手脚，辛辣酥麻的快感比以往任何时候来得都剧烈，潮水般一阵阵地从尾椎飞快窜上大脑，最后在脑子里炸散成轰鸣。在高潮的瞬间，他感到精液射进了Llane火热的身体，他听见Llane在同时高潮时候的尖叫，看见Llane又像一张弓那样绷紧并和自己一起震颤——他终于觉得内心那块被削掉的地方似乎重新填上了。

Medivh的身体开始像发烧一样热，呼吸也更加急促，甚至有隐隐的呻吟声。Lothar知道这是身体情欲被挑起的反应。他也是一样，此刻他正跪坐着低下头仔细地吞吐Medivh的阴茎并揉捏着下面的囊袋，这是他很久以前得来的一次经验。Lothar小心翼翼地上下移动着头部，另一只手则安抚着自己的性器，他依旧想象着那是Medivh的手。Lothar从未和Medivh做过，但他下意识觉得Medivh一定在这种事情上用过魔法。

差不多足够了，Lothar闭眼面对着Medivh，双手扶着他的阴茎对准自己扩张好的穴口，缓缓将自己的重量压了下去，一坐下Lothar就后悔了，刚才的扩张太过于草率。然而他并没有退出的意思，而是索性就这样上下抽动起来。Lothar的内壁抗拒着Medivh，但又不得不遵从身体主人的意志一次次被分开合拢。

他感到肌肉裂开的疼痛从结合的地方传来，并且有种他在征战生涯里再熟悉不过的血液的黏腻感，但他只是继续更快地晃动着腰部，把疼痛当成这次性事的一部分尽数接纳。伤口撕开的血液一开始能带来润滑，但马上就会变得滞涩，而Lothar赌气般地选择加大动作将伤口一次次撕开，后来干脆直接用手撑开血液刚刚凝固的裂口。

Medivh依旧没睁开眼，眼睑下转动的眼球表明他仍然在梦境里，但他的脸颊上染上的绯红和随着Lothar动作的颤抖吐息让Lothar恍惚以为这是一场他希望得到的真正意义上的情事。他控制着每次坐下时的方向，间或让Medivh的前端能够恰好刮碰到自己体内最敏感的那点，想象着那是Medivh故意这么做的；他吻他，就像猎手标记自己的所有物那样在Medivh的胸口上留下一个咬痕。

在那次意外偷听后两个月的一次宴会上，Medivh和Llane都为了Lothar新取得的功绩喝得酩酊大醉，当酒量比他俩都好的Lothar一肩一个把他俩扶回各自房间的时候，王子Llane忽然仰起带着酡红的脸亲了Lothar的面颊然后傻呵呵地笑起来，听到笑声的Medivh也仰起头，迷离的眼神飘忽了好一会儿，忽然抬起手将Lothar的脸掰过去并在他的嘴唇上亲了一口，亲完还无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。那时，盘亘在Lothar心里两个月不去的失落和妒忌似乎就那么消失了，或者说Lothar以为它们消失了，直到刚才那些情绪从记忆的角落里再次伸出藤蔓。

Lothar上下晃动得更加激烈，他知道自己发出了会让听到的人面红耳赤的呻吟，但现在这里不会有第三个人，甚至在某方面来说，连第二个人都没有，有的只是他一个人。

在Medivh的精液射入自己体内之后，Lothar几乎是无法控制地迎来了高潮，在到达顶点的时刻Lothar紧紧地闭眼并咬住嘴唇，那些压抑的情绪、撕裂的疼痛和一涌而上的快感逼红了眼眶。他一把抓过他贴身的亵衣将自己的精液接住，避免它们溅落到Medivh的头发和脸上。

等到自己足够平静了，Lothar才小心地让Medivh退出身体，穿上被自己揉皱的衣服。他用清水仔细清理了Medivh的身体上留下的体液和血迹，重新为他穿好了黑色的睡袍。门那边的事大概也结束了，他看着呼吸逐渐平静下来的Medivh，像当年Medivh亲自己那样吻了他。  
====================================

疯狂结束后，Medivh没来由地十分疲倦，直接一头栽倒在凌乱的床上，Llane的面孔开始变得模糊，声音也变得十分遥远。Medivh努力想睁开眼睛，他还有话想和Llane说，然而这种疲倦像是有生命一样，迅速将他的意识裹挟到了更深的地方。

在最后失去意识前，Medivh觉得这感觉十分熟悉，并且忽然没来由地觉得，自己（又）将做梦了。  
====================================

“Goodbye，Med.”Lothar整理完东西对着Medivh的方向道了别，便向房门走去。

角落处一个红影一闪而过。

\--------END--------

**Author's Note:**

> 1.关于题目：“白河夜船”，日本成语，指的是进入深度睡眠而人事不省的状态。  
> 2.这是同时发在两个位面的两辆车……啊不对，是同时发生在两个位面的两件事。没打过游戏只看了电影，电影官方小说还没到货所以没看，如果因为有冲突而导致设定出入的话……我也不知道怎么办（摊手）  
> 于是这个瞎编的背景大概是麦迪文在莱恩成为国王前就昏迷了，三人之间曾发生过一些不可描述的事情，今后也还会不可描述下去。  
> 3.下次写洛萨x麦迪文！洛萨和麦迪文的模式简直就是一言不合就开车的典范！  
> 4.希望第三条不是坑的FLAG……


End file.
